In general, a philosophy of configuring a vehicle such as an automobile with a combination of modules exists, and, for example, there exists Patent literature 1. A scheme in which when modules configure a network inside the vehicle, respective modules certify each other by using an encryption key is disclosed in Patent literature 1. Further, a scheme in which controllers on a network certify each other, thereby allowing illegal parts to be excluded is disclosed in Patent literature 2.
In addition, the technology of taking a smooth control without duplicated functions, in consideration of a function of each module, is disclosed in Patent literature 3, and the technology of obtaining certification of each module (each software-based vehicle part) by a certification center is disclosed in Patent literature 4.